


A New Fetish for an Old Witcher

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Geralt learns something new, One Shot, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because Geralt and Yennefer, fairytale princess, of another type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: Yennefer listens to Geralt and gets a dress designed in the colors he suggested at the end of the Blood and Wine DLC.Geralt likes it, a lot.Like A LOT A LOT.Fluff and smut abound!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62





	A New Fetish for an Old Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Imagining Yennefer dressed in some frilly thing out of a fairytale is too hilarious for me, so I had to make Geralt react like this. Frankly, I bet I'm not too far off. 
> 
> Also, off-white and pea green?!? Ewww. What was CDPR thinking?

She stood there, staring into the looking glass, and she grimaced. It had been a long time, a  _ very _ long time, since she had so disliked the reflection gazing back at her. Her skin was still pale and supple, her hair fell down her back in thick inky waves, and her eyes still had that warm violet spark she knew Geralt loved so much. _ But the dress. _ She had purchased it after her conversation with Geralt the first day she came to Corvo Bianco. She had planned to surprise him, to show him how ready she was to begin their life in the rolling green hills and sun-drenched grapevines of Toussaint, but staring at the dress now, she wasn’t positive this was the way.

Off-white and pea green? Could two colors  _ possibly _ look any worse together?

She turned to the side again, trying to judge the fit, and cringed. The dress was in the Toussaint-style, which meant absurdly puffy sleeves, a corseted waist, billowing fabrics, and ridiculous petticoats. In all her years at court, she had never agreed to dress like a fanciful wedding cake topper, and the thought that she looked like this now, swathed in hideous off-white and pea green no less, was enough to make her inwardly scream. She stared longingly at her wardrobe, filled with expensive black and white clothing that extenuated her natural curves - and not this gods-awful whalebone corset the dress required - and did away with anything resembling fairytale princesses. 

Her childhood had taught her that well enough.

The door handle began to turn. “Yen? Yen why is the door looked?”

_ Fuck. _ She thought he’d be out in the training yard for a couple more hours. “Yen?? Yen are you ok?!?”

She sighed. This damn dress was going to take forever to get out of, and she’d need Marlene’s help. She’d have to magic the clothing off so he wouldn’t…

The door crashed open and Geralt tumbled onto the floor. 

“Geralt!! WHAT IN THE GODS’ NAME ARE YOU DOING?” she shrieked.

His eyes scanned the room while he rubbed his shoulder. “YOU weren’t answering, and if you had any idea how many damn vampires there are in this duchy, you’d understand.”

“I think I can handle a vampire, Witcher,” she replied loudly, though her anger and shock had somewhat cooled, seeing the sight of a still dazed and worried witcher looking around the room. 

“Yeah, well, _ you  _ didn’t fight Detlaff, did you?” He looked at her finally, and his eyes widened. “Uh, Yen? What the hell are you wearing?”

FUCK! She forgot about the dress in the aftermath of his misguided rescue attempt. “Turn around!” she yelped. 

“No, absolutely not,” he laughed jokingly. “It’s obvious I’m dealing with some type of doppler. Who are you and what have you done with Yennefer of Vengerberg?”

“I said turn around, Witcher!”

He stood up, brushing the wreckage of the door off him. “Yen, are you blushing? Is my fair maiden in this beautiful gown  _ blushing?” _

“Geralt, I am this close to turning  _ you _ into a fair maiden!”

He continued. “I mean I know we live in Toussaint now, Yen, but I didn’t expect you to adopt the look of a fairytale princess as well. Am I to be your knight in shining armor, the handsome prince, or both?”

“Oh you miserable cretin!” she yelled, and she launched herself at him, intent on beating his chest in. He caught her wrists easily and immediately pulled tight against his body. Even through the petticoats, Yennefer could feel his erection against her. She pushed into him and he kissed her, needy and hard. She opened her mouth to his and he thrust his tongue into her, running his hands along the contours of the dress. Geralt was breathing heavily, and she felt his need for her radiating off of him so thick she could nearly taste it in the air. “Geralt,” she whispered into his ear. “What do you want to do to me in this dress?”

He grunted hoarsely and picked her up, depositing her on the bed. She smiled as she watched him fumble with his laces, biting her lips when his erection was finally set free from its constraints. She could practically see it pulsing, the head already glistening with precum, and she instinctively opened her legs wider for him. Geralt meanwhile was fighting with her petticoats, diving into them with abandon like he was hunting for some fabled prize. In his mind, he probably was.

Geralt finally succeeded in his battle against the layers of tulle and found her panties, frilly little things she loved to indulge in. Geralt pulled them off with little preamble and swiped his fingers along the sensitive flesh of her core. He hissed when she felt how wet with need she was for him. Normally, he’d spend some moments teasing her, but something had sparked the witcher’s hunger and he positioned his hips and sank into her. Yennefer gasped at the invasion. He felt as full as she’d ever felt him, and when he began to move, she cried out. Every bit of him felt desperate with want for her. From the way he held his muscles, corded like a spring trap ready to be released, to the short pants of breath he gasped out, to his face, eyes closed tight, she knew he was already close. “Yen…,” he said, and he pistoned his hips a bit harder, pushing as deep into her as she had ever felt, and her orgasm crashed over her so unexpectedly she screamed. It felt like she was drowning. Geralt followed in turn, emptying himself within her in a loud, sharp cry. She felt his release coating her insides, over and over, before he finally collapsed on top of her, utterly spent. 

*******

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, some moments later when they had both calmed down enough to catch their breaths. She was playing with his hair while he had grasped her waist tightly to him, his head resting against her breasts. In their lust for each other, neither had even bothered to remove any clothing beyond necessary.

“For what?” she hummed happily, twirling his soft strands between her fingers.

“I just couldn’t...I couldn’t stop myself. I saw you dressed in that and…Well, I hope you don’t think I forced you. I couldn’t live with myself if you thought…”

Yennefer pulled his face to hers and put a finger to his lips. “Geralt, that’s the last thing I think. If anything, I’m annoyed about the door, but it’s an easy enough fix.” She waved her hand and with that the door righted itself and the hinges reconnected. Geralt chuckled and buried his face into her chest. “Magic has its uses,” she smiled.

“Maybe that could explain what happened when I saw you in that dress. I mean  _ fuck,  _ Yen, I could have  _ devoured _ you I wanted you so bad.”

She laughed. “Looks like we found a new fetish for you, Witcher.”

He smiled and kissed her collarbone. “All my fetishes are tied to you. I hardly think that’s new.”

“Well, you do have a point. But still, you were quite aroused by those petticoats.” Geralt groaned, and she felt his cock jerk slightly against her thigh. “Pretty powerful one too it seems. But Geralt, you do know there’s no way in hell I’m wearing this to any sort of public function, don’t you?”

He laughed. “Probably for the best. I doubt many would extend a dinner invitation to us if _ that  _ happened every time you wore this out. And I’m almost positive it would.” He sat up. “But you’re keeping it, right? Please tell me you’re keeping it.” 

He looked so worried Yennefer burst out laughing. “Of course I’m keeping it. I got it for you, silly.”

He kissed her again as he moved to straddle her. “I love you, Yen,” he whispered against her mouth as he started kissing underneath her jaw.

“And I you, Geralt,” she sighed in return. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll notice full and total consent is touched upon here with Geralt’s apology. Although I don’t get into detail (as Yennefer would know this without thinking) the reason he’s so cognizant is because he himself has been taken advantage of sexually multiple times. Coral, Fringilla, especially Triss... so I headcanon Geralt is extremely cognizant of the importance of full consent, especially with Yennefer. He’d never want her to think he took advantage of her in that way. That’s where this apology is stemming from. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for leaving any comments and kudos! I truly love knowing if you've enjoyed the story. Thank you so much!


End file.
